Space Paranoids
Space Paranoids is a world within Hollow Bastion's computer in Kingdom Hearts II. It is based on the Disney movie Tron, and is named after the video game created by Kevin Flynn in the movie. Along with being one of three worlds in the series that are contained entirely within another world. Space Paranoids is a copy from the original ENCOM's server that hosted The Grid, which is a sleeping world that appeared in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, and was based on the Disney film Tron: Legacy. It was from this world, in the past, that Ansem the Wise formed, for research purposes, Space Paranoids. Both Space Paranoids and The Grid are based on the Tron franchise. Setting Space Paranoids Space Paranoids is unlocked when you visit Hollow Bastion when its Battle Level is 28. You cannot enter the World by Gummi Ship. You must land at Hollow Bastion, go to Ansem's Study in the castle, and access the computer. From there, you can select your destination within Space Paranoids. After Donald accidentally transports them in, Sora, Goofy, and Donald arrive in the digital world and are promptly arrested by Sark who escorts them to the Pit Cell, where Tron is being held prisoner by the Master Control Program; this room also hosts the Moogle Shop. After explaining the situation, the party escapes the Cell, heading for the Canyon, where they play a mini-game to unlock the terminal access. Further along and to the right is the Dataspace, where the password for the computer can be inputted. Later on, the group delves deeper into Space Paranoids; the exit on the highest level and to the left leads to the I/O Tower: Hallway. Heading right takes the group to the I/O Tower: Communications Room, while going left takes them to the Simulation Hangar, where the Solar Sailer Simulation can be accessed. The Simulation takes the party to the Central Computer Mesa, which is the area just before the MCP's headquarters, the Central Computer Core. Story Space Paranoids ''Kingdom Hearts II Sora wished to unlock Ansem's computer files to find any information they can on The Organization or Riku. Stitch fell into the scene from the top of the wall onto the keyboard (literally), causing Donald to heatedly pursue the alien by jumping on the keyboard. Unfortunately, this alerted the MCP, and warned the party not to touch another button. But Donald is on the keyboard and accidentally steps on more buttons, resulting in the party being "arrested" and transported into Space Paranoids. When the gang landed on Space Paranoids, they appear to have digital armor replacing their normal attire. They meet Sark, who sends them to a cybernetic prison: the Pit Cell. Here, they find Tron locked up as well. They join forces, and escape. Tron tells the company about his plans to stop the MCP, and Sora tells him that they are 'Users' from the real world. The gang venture to a city in Space Paranoids, where they confront a group of Heartless who are wrecking havoc with the system. After defeating them, Tron acquires a way to send the gang back to Hollow Bastion. Before they leave, he tells them that they need the DTD (Door to Darkness) to access the data files. Sora learns the password (the names of the Seven Princesses of Heart) and returns to Space Paranoids. Before meeting Tron, Sora and co. are forced to play on Sark's Game Grid. After a few Light-cycling games, they manage to escape and meet up with Tron (Sora's Light Cycle oddly resembles the type of Light Cycle in ''Tron 2.0). The gang then go to Dataspace to insert the password, but once the access is gained, the MCP attempts to take control of everything in it. Tron hacks into the system and changes the password to the names of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They then depart to the I/O Tower, where the MCP has summoned the Hostile Program to "derezz" (delete) Tron and Sora. They fight the program and defeat it. Tron later uses the device in the tower to return the trio to the outside world. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tron unlocked the files, but learned that the data files have become corrupt. Space Paranoids, though, would be at peace for a while. In the second part of Space Paranoids' story, when the Battle Level is 42, the MCP is shown tampering with the defense systems of the town, and releasing dangerous data-based Heartless into Hollow Bastion. Cid works on a system to derezz the MCP for good. Sora must enter the computer and tell Tron to obtain it when it is ready. Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the computer once again and meet up with Tron on the Game Grid swarmed by an army of Heartless. After they escaped from the Game Grid, the four warriors flee to the I/O Tower, where the data to derezz the MCP is awaiting them. After saving it onto Tron's Identity Disk, they go to the Solar Sailer and embark on a vehicle to travel to the Central Computer Core, where they fight and derezz both Sark and the MCP, thus ending the story of Space Paranoids, and subsequently Hollow Bastion. The Grid ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' :;Sora's Side Sora arrives in the world and notices his change of appearance, before realizing that the world is, in fact, The Grid; this excites Sora, who was hopeful that he would get to see Tron again. Shortly after, a Recognizer flies by, and Sora follows it, trying to get a good look at it. Unfortunately, he is stopped by four Black Guards, who question him as to his identity. Sora's response is to greet them in his enthusiastic voice, but the Guards are unable to find him in their database, instead deciding to capture him for being a "stray program". However, Sora is able to break the grip of the guards and run, after an exclamation as to how unfriendly the Guards are. After a short period of time, Sora runs into Rinzler, who appears to find Sora familiar, before he runs off. Sam, Quorra, and Kevin see this from a distance and are immediately interested in both in Sora's weapon and the fact that Tron is still alive; they decide to approach Sora. Both parties introduce themselves, with Sora explaining that his weapon is a Keyblade, before questioning as to whether the world is in fact 'Tron's world'. This comment is met with an exclamation from Kevin, who explains that Tron worked alongside him to create The Grid, but that since then, after a coup from CLU, he had been exiled, and he had thought Tron to have been derezzed. He also explains that as well as the fact that Rinzler is, indeed, alive, that CLU had remade Tron into a new program that is now known as Rinzler. After a short conversation, Sora exclaims that Tron's memories need to be restored. In order to bring him back to his old self, Kevin reveals that his memories must be restored from the Rectifier. He also reveals that their mission rests on the hope that CLU had kept a backup of Tron's source code, for without it, Tron's memories cannot be restored. Sam expresses his discontent with Quorra's departure, but after some gentle persuasion from his father, he stops protesting. Sora and Quorra depart and head for the Rectifier, where CLU, the autocrat of The Grid, has kept Tron's memories. Unable to find the source code, Sora and Quorra prepare to leave, when they are intercepted by Rinzler. Sora attempts to convince the program of his old self, though without success. Unsuccessful, Rinzler attacks the pair, Quorra stating that she doesn't believe Rinzler to be quite the friend that Sora remembers. Quorra attempts to fight him off, but loses. Sora attempts to save her, but is separated from the fight by a closing door. Young Xehanort and Xemnas reveal themselves, telling Sora that when memories accumulate, they bloom into emotions. But in the digital world of The Grid, no matter how much you accumulate memories, emotions don't sprout at all. They also tell him that no matter how much memories are inside someone, they don't have a heart to express emotion. Xemnas explains that it was his master, Ansem that created The Grid, and used it to serve his own ends. After explaining the details of the nature of the digital world and of Tron, and also questioning Sora with regard to his own memories and emotions, Xemnas leaves, though not before stating that Sora has been 'chosen'. Young Xehanort explains to Sora that a digital world cannot dream, opening the door to the outside and allowing the wind to rush in to prove his point. CLU then arrives, and takes Sora prisoner. CLU tries to make a deal with Sora, in which Sora would give CLU the Keyblade in exchange for Tron's memories. Sora, however, is unwilling to make the trade; CLU forces Sora and Rinzler to fight, before leaving. Quorra then appears on a viewing platform, telling Sora that she believes that he has gotten through to Rinzler, insomuch as that she managed to escape his grasp. Urging Sora to fight the program to release its memories, Sora proceeds to combat Rinzler and wins, also managing to restore Tron's memories. CLU, enraged, attempts to hit Sora with his disc, but is deflected by Rinzler, who falls through a hole in the floor, unsuccessfully attempting to reach Sora's hand in the process. CLU states that he needs to retrieve Rinzler, but threatens to return to deal with Sora later on. Quorra returns, and approaches Sora, who muses that Rinzler had reached for his hand. Quorra seals her friendship with Sora, before leaving; Sora wonders whether his memories really are his own, but determines that he needs to be like Tron. He then locks the Keyhole and frees the world from its slumber. :;Riku's Side Riku arrives in The Grid, and immediately expresses confusion as to the strange design of his clothing. A Recognizer lands in front of him, with Black Guards approaching him from in front and behind, calling him "another stray". Instead of putting up a fight, Riku decides to accept his imprisonment and boards the ship. In it he meets Sam, who introduces himself and tells Riku that they are on the Grid. Soon after, Riku is summoned to the Light Cycle Course, where CLU informs him that he is lucky due to very few being granted the privilege to participate in a Light Cycle battle. Riku questions as to why he is so lucky, to which CLU responds by showing the boy two Light cycles. After a few rounds, fighting off other racers, guards and a giant Dream Eater, Riku escapes after blasting a hole for his cycle to travel through in the wall of the track. At the edge of the City, he meets up once again with Sam, who offers for Riku to join him in his attempt to make it the Portal through which he entered the world, and can also exit through back into the real world. He explains that by doing so, he will be able to rescue his father, Kevin Flynn, who has been trapped on The Grid for twenty years, and will also be able to delete CLU. Riku at first turns down the offer, but eventually decides to join Sam in his search for the Portal. After reaching the City Square, Sam excuses himself for a while to meet his contact. The scene changes to a conversation between Sam and his father where Sam attempts to convince him that now is the right time to use the Portal to leave the world. His father explains, however, that without his disc, the 'master key', which is being held by CLU, there will be no way to use the Portal to escape. His father, however, is adamant that the best way for them to take is to do nothing, as they suspect that CLU is planning something. Sam is unable to accept his father's point of view, and instead bids him a hasty goodbye, leaving Kevin standing forlornly in his night clothes. Riku is left alone in the City, after being told to 'kill some time'. As he stands waiting, Nightmare Dream Eaters attack, leaving Riku commenting that he is glad to fight more than boredom. After disposing of them, Riku hears a noise in the distance, and rushes to discover the source. He discovers Sam with a wounded Quorra and his father. Kevin invites Riku to join them in their bid to reach the Portal. The scene then flashes back to another conversation between Sam and his father, this time with the injured, but stable Quorra present. They decide that they have to retrieve Kevin's disc from CLU, and should find a Solar Sailor from the docks to reach CLU's Throneship. Aboard the Solar Sailor, Kevin attempts to revive Quorra, at which point Sam states that she is an ISO. Riku questions the unusual term, and receives an explanation that Quorra is the last ISO: a whole new life form created in part by Kevin, which manifested quickly, but did not really come from anywhere. The conditions had been right for them to come into being, and as such, a pure life form similar to humanity was discovered. Kevin explains that his desire had been to present the ISOs as his gift to the real world. However, CLU had seen the ISOs as an imperfection and had therefore destroyed them. Riku comments to himself that looking too hard for one thing hurts others; he compares this fact to Xehanort's single-minded thirst for answers, through which Ansem was created, but also comments that everyone has a little curiosity inside of them, and that if they are not careful, anyone could create an 'Ansem'. At this point, a Rectifier flies past, and Riku exclaims that they have been round. Kevin states that they have been placed onto a new course. Arriving at the Throneship, Quorra gives her presence away to draw away Rinzler, in order for the others to be able to infiltrate the ship unnoticed. While Kevin goes to prepare the three a ship to escape with, Sam and Riku run off to find the Kevin's Disc and save Quorra. At the top of the Throneship, Sam discovers the disc and after removing it, sets off an alarm. Rinzler arrives with a captive Quorra, before attacking again, but Riku is able to take him out using Flowmotion to knock him off the ship, making it his last appearance in Riku's side. After retrieving the disc and saving Quorra, they return to the dock, where Kevin already has a ship ready, which allows them to escape. As they finally reach the Portal, they find CLU waiting for them, and Kevin strides forward to talk to him. CLU, however, is enraged that Kevin had broken his promise to create a new, perfect world together. He then sends Commantis to attack them, and Riku takes care of it. Kevin attempts to explain to CLU that because he did not understand that it was always right in front of him when he created CLU, then CLU would naturally not understand either. Kevin apologises, but to no avail. Unable to see that perfection is unattainable, CLU attacks Kevin and then takes out Sam. Before another fight can break out, Kevin reminds CLU what the creation had come there for. CLU eliminates the bridge between himself and Riku, Sam and Quorra. CLU kicks Kevin, before discovering that the disc Kevin holds is not in fact the master disc. CLU questions Kevin's motive, to which he explains that Sam is his son. Desperate to obtain the master disc, he tries to jump over the gap, managing just to hang onto the other side. Sam at this point refuses to accept that he is leaving his dad alone, but Quorra explains to the younger man that it is what his father wants. Kevin persuades Sam to take Quorra and leave, at which point Sam eventually relents, and uses the Portal to escape with Quorra to the outside world. CLU meanwhile, manages to haul himself onto the bridge and proceeds to run towards the Portal. Riku stops him from reaching Sam and Quorra, and Kevin uses a vacuum to suck CLU into himself, before creating an explosion, and then disappearing. Sam and Quorra then teleport out of The Grid. Riku, now completely alone, looks up into the sky, wondering if he gets challenged and changed every time he travels to a different world, and how he is certain that there will be more trials to come. The Keyhole then appears; Riku unlocks it and releases the world from its slumber. Character Design ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Space Paranoids, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, are converted into data and change forms accordingly. While one can vaguely tell what colors they were in the physical world, they all have a heavy blue tint. When Sora changes into his Drive Forms, the circuit patterns on his outfit alter color to match according to the form: they will change to red for Valor Form, blue for Wisdom Form, yellow for Master Form, white for Final Form, black/purple for Anti Form, and the circuits follow the colors of the Kingdom Hearts outfit for Limit Form - silver torso, red pants and yellow shoes. File:TronSora.png|Sora's Data Form. File:TronDonald.png|Data Donald. File:TronGoofy.png|Data Goofy. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' In The Grid, Sora and Riku are converted into data and change forms accordingly. The design is similar as in Space Paranoids, only it has been given a sleeker shape with the lights on the suits being white, rather than blue, and the suit is more black than gray. Sora's skin and hair are as normal, unlike in Space Paranoids, when that also turned blue. Their weapons also change colour, appearing to be black with white outlines. File:Sora- Data Form KH3D.png|Sora's Tron: Legacy version File:Riku- Data Form KH3D.png|Riku's Tron: Legacy version Mini-Games *The Light Cycle mini-game is unlocked after Sora completes it for the first time. *Another version of the Light Cycle battle is unlocked in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance once Riku completes it in The Grid. Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' |} ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Puzzle Pieces Trivia *The world-icon for Space Paranoids features several Recognizers pursuing a pair of Light Cycles, but no Recognizers appear in Kingdom Hearts II. *While in the World Select, if you travel to Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, and read the episode list, 'Space Paranoids' was originally going to be called, 'The World of Programs'. *In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, a Space Paranoids section was going to be included for Sora in The Grid, whereas Riku was going to be doing The Grid's story instead. *When Sora meets CLU for the first time in The Grid, the announcer on the loud speaker refers to him as 'Combatant 13', which eludes to the fact that he is destined to become the 13th member of the new Organization XIII,or hence his nobody was the 13th Member of the old Orgaization XIII. fr:The Grid Category:Worlds Category:Worlds in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Worlds in Dream Drop Distance